Dream Weaver
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: prompt: Misty and Cordelia share a bed but are not together yet because the two are both scared to tell the other how they feel. Misty has a dream that's really fluffy and wakes up only to confuse the dream with reality. Warning this is REALLY fluffy!


Misty rolled toward her girlfriend as she exited the bathroom and smiled up at her. Cordelia grinned before sliding in the bed next to Misty and the swamp witch reached out to pull her forward into her body. The Supreme snuggled into her side and Misty placed butterfly kisses over her face and neck before meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love ya, Dee," Cordelia smiled.

"I love you too, Misty," The swamp witch grinned big like she always did when those words were spoken. She leaned in to kiss the woman again and brought her hand up to trace the Supreme's face lightly with her finger tips. Cordelia smiled at her and felt Misty trail her fingers along her cheek and jaw bones before she tapped her nose lightly and planted a kiss to the end of it causing the Supreme to giggle cutely.

"I love that sound," Cordelia caught her gaze and Misty continued, "The sound of your laughter? It makes my heart beat faster in my chest when I hear it. Ya make my heart beat faster just by being ya actually," Cordelia blushed and hid her face in Misty's shoulder, "I love that too. The way ya act all cute when you're embarrassed about somethin'."

Cordelia pulled her face back and pecked Misty's lips, "I love the sound of your accent. It drives me wild. And you make my heart beat faster too," Cordelia giggled at her own use of Misty's words only moments before. Misty smiled at her and the two met again in a soft kiss.

Misty woke moments later confused as to why Cordelia was no longer in her arms. She reached out blindly and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist before pulling her body into her own. Cordelia woke at the feeling of Misty's arms coming around her but didn't speak as she felt the swamp witch pull her forward into her embrace. She grinned at the half asleep woman in front of her and wrapped an arm around the wild haired witch as well. This was new; Misty wasn't a sleep cuddler before. Not that Cordelia minded.

She felt Misty shift again and the swamp witch was now placing soft kisses to Cordelia's face. Okay. This was really new. Cordelia decided not to question it. That is until Misty's lips met her own in the sweetest kiss she'd ever been given.

"Misty? What are you doing?" The Supreme watched as Misty slowly opened her eyes and finally realized what she was doing. The swamp witch practically flew away from her before standing from the bed and beginning to pace the room. Cordelia sat up and watched in amusement for a moment before reaching to turn the lamp on. Misty glanced up at her before blushing again and looking back down at her feet as she moved.

The swamp witch finally stopped and let out a big breath, "I'm sorry," Cordelia heard the apology and felt her heart break. So Misty didn't actually want her, "I didn't mean for this ta happen. It's just the dream and then I woke up and it was so similar. But I made ya uncomfortable and I'm sorry. I'll go sleep downstairs," The swamp witch turned for the door.

"Misty, wait. What dream?" The swamp witch stopped with her back still to her and refused to turn around as she answered the woman.

"I like ya, Miss Cordelia. Like really like ya. Who am I kiddin'? I love ya," Cordelia felt her heart skip a beat at the confession, "I guess I had a dream that we were together and we were kissin' and snugglin' and stuff and I woke up and I guess I confused reality with the dream," Misty waited for a response. She felt hands come around her waist from behind and turned in the arms.

"You love me?" Misty could only nod, "I love you too, Misty. I didn't think you would want me and I didn't know how to tell you if I did think you'd want me. I guess we were both hiding from the other?" Misty laughed and nodded smiling widely at what the Supreme had confessed to her. "How about we get back in the bed and we can play this little dream of yours out?" Misty grinned even wider as she felt Cordelia pull her back to the bed. She climbed in and reached tentatively for the Supreme's waist.

Cordelia could sense the girl's nervousness and shifted closer into her arms. She immediately felt Misty's arms wrap around her lovingly and leaned forward to place a kiss to Misty's cheek. "Can I kiss ya now?" Cordelia laughed.

"You already did you know?"

"What? Ya mean I kissed ya and I was half asleep and don't even get ta remember it?" Cordelia giggled and leaned forward to bring their lips together.

"You can remember that one."


End file.
